


Reasons to Stay

by Tilly_the_Mouse



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, I might have a thing for serious!Kenzi who's sick of everyone's shit, I tried really hard to do a PWP, Slight whumpage, What is even wrong with me, but plot happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_the_Mouse/pseuds/Tilly_the_Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one fight too many, Kenzi decides it's best if she just cuts her losses and bails. Dyson has other thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to Stay

To say that the night had been successful would be using only the loosest definition. Yes they had caught the perp, some dark fae satyr who had convinced their clients daughter to run away to Vegas to elope. Only problem with that was is that the dude was like, uber-rich and used that money wisely in hiring a vast amount of security, so while Bo did her thing catching the main baddie, it was up to Kenzi to sneak the girl out. The guards didn’t particularly care for that, but Kenzi had held them off… with her face, until Dyson and Hale mercifully showed up to get their cavalry on. So while the day was saved and they were paid, the client and her offspring immediately started bickering, emanating a massive infection of anxiety that only seemed to affect Bo and herself.

Trick explained to them that this particular kind of fae, with a name Kenzi could neither pronounce nor remember, emanated a sort of aura that caused stress in others of the same gender, which they would feed off of. This explained why only Bo and herself felt it, but still sucked that they had to spend a night sleeping off the worst kind of tension, i.e. anything other than sexual.

So all Kenzi had wanted to do was take a nice, relatively-warm (their pipes were not the best) shower and sleep the day off, but Bo decided that their time would be better used to talk about how tonight was proof that Kenzi needed to stay at home more during missions. It was an argument they had had before; she was too squishy and headstrong, Bo was being too over-protective, blah blah blah.

“I’m tired of being treated as the useless human. Seriously Bo, I’ll always have your back. Where would I be if not by your side doing all the side-kick work?” Kenzi had huffed indignantly.

“Well maybe it’d be better if you weren’t.” Bo had shouted, slamming the door behind her as she left to wind down. Deep down, Kenzi knew she didn’t mean it; it had been a bad day overall with a worry-magic cherry on top, but that still didn’t stop her from pouting on her bed for about an hour.

She eyed her ‘emergency bag’ with longing, but knew that she was only considering leaving because she herself was still high on unease, but maybe they were right. Maybe she was just becoming more of a burden to everyone. She knew from experience that her obnoxious charms could only last so long before she had to move on, and she had stayed with Bo longer than anywhere else. As shniz in the Fae world got more real, maybe she was just in the way.

Hefting her bag gingerly over her shoulder, she moved the open the door. She was taken off guard by the sight of a certain werewolf about to knock, and almost tripped over her perfect 7-inch boots in surprise. “Kenzi,” He started evenly, eyes roaming over her, assessing the situation. ‘Ever the cop.’ She thought half-way bitterly. “Bo was at the Dal, and she wanted to check on you to apologize.”

“Then why isn’t she here herself?”

“She thought it’d be best to send someone else. She’s still feeling the effects of your client’s chi, and it appears you are too.” He said calmly, nodding his head towards her bag. She suddenly felt ashamed, which was not something she was used to. How could she even think of leaving after some stupid under-the-influence fight? She would have cried right there if it wasn’t for Dyson’s presence. He barely tolerated her as it was and would have no patience for her ‘silly human tears’.

Nostrils flaring ever so slightly, he grabbed her bag and gently led her out of the door. “C’mon, you’re staying with me tonight.” Before she could protest he was walking her out to his car, guiding her with a firm hand on her lower back. Which would have felt great if not for the utter misery her body was in. The bodyguard, who she later learned was a golem (made out of stone and everything), left her face mostly untouched, barring a cut on her left cheek, but had no shared qualms about her body. She would likely be black and blue and purple in the morning, but at least it would match her outfits.

“I guess I could use a night off.” She said plaintively, stepping gingerly into his car. Things had been weird between them since the kitsune imposter incident, but he wouldn’t tell her what happened. Her relationship with him now felt like a slippery tightrope, one wrong move would send her back to ‘post-norn, pre-chainsaw’-Dyson levels of interaction, which by all accounts was heavily unpleasant.

“Think of it as a mini-vacation. Just a night with a hot shower, decent coffee, and an actual bed.” He smirked affectionately, trying his best to put her more at ease. She tongued her cheek irately and mumbled out a soft ‘I have an actual bed’. Not wanting to offend further he kept his mouth shut, but Kenzi knew he’d seen her room before and wouldn’t exactly consider her found, thrift-store, and D.I.Y.-ed set ‘comfortable’. Thankfully, he pulled into the parking garage and she could focus instead on getting settled in without letting him see just how worn out she was tonight.

He left her in his sparse bedroom to get changed and settled in, while he made her a cup of hot cocoa. “Extra marshmallows.” She demanded, sitting on his bed to peel off her boots. She was about to pull on the sweatpants he lent her when she caught her reflection in his mirror. An entire bouquet of swollen purple and blue encompassed her midsection. It looked worse than it felt, but she knew that would not be the case tomorrow. 

She was too transfixed by the sight to hear the door open behind her. “Didn’t mean to walk- What the hell Kenzi!” Dyson exclaimed, taking in her battered appearance. She rolled her eyes and quickly pulled a T-shirt over her frame.

“Relax D-man, I’ll be fine after an aspirin and a shower.” She nervously rattled off excuses, hoping he’d drop it. She absolutely hated when they worried over her, further proof she was the hopeless tagalong. She half thought Dyson would drag her to a doctor, ‘which would just be the cherry on this shit-show of a night.’ Instead he took a long stride towards her, reaching her in one step, and cupped her face gently.

“Why didn’t you tell anybody how bad it was?” He practically growled. His eyes were panicked as they roamed every inch of her face, her neck, her arms. He held her firmly as he lifted her shirt to inspect the majority of the damage. She bit her lip in anticipation, worried over how he’d inevitably go on and on about careless she is and scold her for being too irresponsible. Instead of the expected talking-to, she only saw a deep hurt in his eyes.

Kenzi had always prided herself on reading people, and even though Dyson was so guarded she had cracked his code over the years. Which is why she instantly recognized the shadow of pity that crossed his features, and it infuriated her. She snapped his hands off her shoulders and quickly made her way across the room, grabbing her bag as she went. “You know I’m feeling much better already. Thanks again, but I really should go see how Bo is doing.”

She almost cried out as she reeled back, pulled by his hand. “No Kenzi, stay, please.” He sounded apologetic, and it would almost be enough to convince her if it weren’t for that kicked-puppy expression he had. So she decided to do what she was almost best at and verbally take his ass to school.

“You know what Dyson, screw you! I know I’m the weakling human, but that does not mean you are allowed to pity me. I know you all think I’m this useless burden with a target on my back, but I will have you know that I have survived far longer and with far worse without any of your special fae-ness.” As she went on she could feel the righteous fury burning her from the inside out. “And I know you were trying to be nice, but you don’t get to invite me to your home, after months of you treating me like I’m either invisible, annoying, or uncomfortable to be around, just so you can lecture me about my life with that goddamn ‘poor pitiful Kenzi’ look in your eye. I am not weak or useless and you do not get to treat me as such!”

Seeing Dyson standing motionless as if he were afraid to move, Kenzi wondered if she had gone too far. But she felt resolute in standing up for herself, she knew she was badass and it was about damn time that she demanded to be treated as such. Still, it would be best to leave some bridges as un-burned as possible. “Look,” She sighed. “I’ve had a long night and I don’t mean to take it out on you. I’m just gonna catch a cab to the Dal, Trick will let me crash for the night until everything’s back to normal.” She tried to make her way out the door when his hand caught her arm.

Ever so gently he wrapped himself around her, chest solid against her back, arms almost long enough that they could loop around her twice. “Kenzi, you don’t have to prove anything to anyone, especially me. I’ve been inside of you, I know what strength you have. Without my ability to love, I was a shell and that strength you had filled me and helped me cope. Since you got it back from the Norn, I’ve been looking for that strength everywhere, and I can’t find it anywhere. Not in me, not in Bo. The closest I get to feeling whole again is when you’re around.”

She would swear up and down if asked that she didn’t lean into his embrace and believe his words, but for a small secret moment she allowed herself to think he meant it. She slowly ducked out of his arms and patted him on the shoulder, a show of good nature. “Listen D-man, you don’t have to apologize to me or make some big feelings… thing, so relax. I’m still on team Dyson.”

She turned to the door a third time, but was once again stopped by him. He cupped her face and stared at her with heavy, hungry look, and she could swear she saw admiration in there. “About that. I’ve been meaning to tell you that I am utterly team Kenzi.” He said in a low voice, leaning to brush his lips across hers.

Figuring is was some crazy Fae-dream-concussion-hallucination-thing, she allowed herself to enjoy the moment, doubting it’d happen again. His lips were surprisingly gentle, slanting deliciously slow against her own. She teased his lips with the tip of her tongue, and was thrilled with the hunger she incited, but when he nipped lip the sensation let her know that she wasn’t imagining it. She pulled back to stare up at him, eyes wide. “…oh shit.”

With an amused chuckle he lifted her against the wall, his solid body and strong arms keeping her aloft as he mapped her face and neck with kisses. He was no longer slow and gentle, but hungry and selfish in wanting to erase the bruises on her skin and replace them with his mouth. She amazingly still had enough sense, or instinct, for her hands to work their way into his shirt, seeking more of his heat. He obliged her by tearing her(his) shirt off her and pressing more of his body into her.

His thumbs traced under her breasts, mapping the lines of her ribs down to her hips. As his mouth followed, taking one of her small peaks between his lips, she desperately wished her arms were longer so she could do more than cling to him in case gravity decided to be a bitch and ruin this.

Ignoring the deep ache in her joints, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and thanking whatever Fae sex god who was responsible for her childhood obsession with ballet, she stroked his back with her legs, reaching where her hands couldn’t. She managed to hook her toes into the waistband of his pants and pushed them below his hips.

He breathed out a moan as he cupped her thighs, pulling her away from the wall and carrying her to his bed. Careful of the damage to her body, she laid back as Dyson settled on top of her, surrounding her with his arms. She finally had the leverage to explore his body and did so with a level of want she would otherwise be ashamed of. Deft fingers tracing his prominent hipbones, she guided his hips until he rolled over for her, eager to please.

With her tongue she traced the lines of his body, all lean and taunt, down until she was kissing around the base of his shaft. She barely registered the low whine he emitted as she mouthed and gave little licks along his length, until she looked up through her eyelashes and saw his body clenched in anticipation. He gripped the sheets below him so tightly that it was starting to tear. “Dyson,” She breathed. “It’s ok to let go, I can take it.”

With her admission, he pulled her up to him; hands fisting in her hair as he tasted himself on her lips. He once again continued to track her body downward with his mouth, stopping every so often to lightly nip at or suckle a bit of skin. He shimmied her pants down her body, freeing her body to more of his ministrations. His eyes roamed her body hungrily as he leaned in to gently kiss the apex of her thighs. A deep growl rumbled deep in his throat as her scent overtook him. He laved his tongue at her opening, and pressed fervent kisses to her folds. Kenzi felt the pressure of an orgasm building and tugged at his hair, wanting to last a little longer. There was nothing like an early orgasm to ruin perfectly good sexytimes.

She pulled him up to her level and sighed with content as she reached down to wrap her hand around his length, utterly delighted that the ‘wolf junk’ was as impressive as she hoped. With a few solid pumps, she positioned him right where she needed him. He entered her perfectly slow, easing the discomfort of being filled and stretched completely. She tried to rock her hips more into him, but the grip he had on her thighs was iron-tight. “So fucking tight.” He growled through clenched jaw, his accent slipping ever so lightly.

Kenzi smirked to herself, delighted in the effect she had on him, and locked her ankles at the small of his back, trying to bring him closer. He snapped his hips into hers roughly and rhythmically slow. Dyson, as it turned out, was a talker; saying breathless words in his old Gaelic tongue, and she could only reply in soft Russian. When she pivoted her hips, getting the right angle for him to stroke her inner walls just right in that spot, he began to lose control of himself. Eyes flashing yellow, he stuttered and jerked roughly against her.

Sensing he was nearing his completion, Kenzi licked her first two fingers and reached down to work on herself. Dyson brought her right leg up to rest on his shoulder as he rutted faster and deeper inside of her. He came roughly, biting her calf to keep a howl from escaping. It would’ve been cute if he didn’t just add to her growing list of bruises. He sank down and enveloped her with his body, smiling against her neck. “Don’t worry,” He smirked, moving his hand down her body until it found her center. He began to twine and stroke his fingers inside of her, keeping the built up pressure of her orgasm on a constant thrum. “I plan on making you stay all night.”

~*~

The next morning Dyson woke with a start, mind immediately wondering where Kenzi was. To his immense relief, and if he were completely honest, surprise, he found her curled up against his other pillow. With her even, low breaths and the way the early morning not-quite-yet-sunlight hit her skin, she looked better rested than he had ever seen her. Still battered that was for sure, but he knew it wasn’t something Kenzi was particularly concerned about so he let his worry dissipate; a weight off his shoulders gone with a first-morning stretch.

He knew he should get up, start coffee and go about his morning routine before leaving for work, but he knew he couldn’t leave her. Not after last night, not after everything that happened with Inari, or the Norn, or anything that happened that they shared together. He couldn’t leave until he knew she wouldn’t bolt at the first sign of escape. He knew Kenzi felt… something for him, enough to make her stay through the night, but he wasn’t sure if her sense of self-preservation would win over whatever she was feeling.

His wolf howled inside of him, begging to mark her, claim her as his own, but he settled for pulling her tightly into his arms and burying his face in her neck until her scent was the only thing he focused on. He was pulled out of his revelry when she turned to face him and wrapped her arm around his neck. He saw her sleepy smile, and pressed his forehead to her own, as if her thoughts could chase away his anxiety through osmosis alone.

She sighed and kissed the corner of his mouth sleepily. “Relax D-man. I’m not going anywhere so you can stop the whole ‘sad puppy’ shtick. You still have two hours until your excuse for being late for work is no longer feasible. So how about we put it to good use.”

“Again?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of back massage because I am sore.” He chuckled and nestled more into her, his hands tracing light circles over her back on their own.

His wolf was still not completely satisfied, so he lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb, and tried not to sound so utterly pitiful and needy when he asked, “Promise you won’t leave?”

She kissed him softly on the lips and settled back into to her half-asleep state, sprawled across his pillows. “I’ll stay. There’s no other place I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know Bo's OOC, but she's only there for like... 5 seconds and plus: a wizard did it.


End file.
